Events
The event board is a new feature implemented in Hay Day and was introduced on July 10, 2013 as part of Hay Day's first birthday celebration. The event board serves as a notification board for events (also callled bonuses), which are temporary features added to the game for a limited time. Not all events are back to back; sometimes there is a temporary lull of activity and bonuses. __TOC__ Appearance The event board's appearance changes according to the event (if any) is displayed on it. Events Events are occasionally instituted by Supercell after certain periods of time. Sometimes bonuses will repeat themselves. This event list will only list the first date the event occurred. Special mentions or changes will also be listed. Truck Delivery Bonus Introduced: July 10, 2013 Ended: '''July 15, 2013 This date was estimated using the 5 day rule of early events. This date may or may not be correct. '''Function: All truck deliveries gave the player double the amount of coins when completed. Text: There's a supply shortage in town!!! All truck deliveries completed during this even will give you double coin rewards. Now get to producing those supplies, the townsfolk really need you! River Boat Bonus Introduced: '''July 21, 2013 '''Ended: '''July 26, 2013 '''Function: '''All boat orders yielded double coins for each crate completed. This applied to the player's boat as well as their Friends'. '''Text: It's river boat season and tourism is at it's sic peak! For the duration of this event you will get double coins for completing a crate! Don't forget to visit your friends and help out with their boats too. Crop in Season (Carrot) Introduced: '''July 26, 2013 '''Ended: '''July 29 or 30, 2013 '''Function: '''The growth time of carrots is halved for the duration of this event (i.e. from 10 minutes to 5 minutes). '''Text: ''It's carrot season in Hay Day! The growth time of carrots is halved for the duration of this event! What are you waiting for? Go plant some carrots and make the most out of the season.'' Visitor Bonus Introduced: 'August 2, 2013 '''Ended: '''August 7, 2013 (UTC) '''Function: 'Visitors will pay twice the amount of coins than previously. '''Text: ''Organic food is in style! Visitors to your farm are willing to pay a premium for those extra tasty local products. All visitors to your farm will pay double the amount of coins during this event! Time to roll up your sleeves and get to farming.'' Newspaper Ad Introduced: 'August 15, 2013 '''Ends: '''August 20, 2013 (around 11:00 pm) {UTC) '''Function: ' Free newspaper advertisements have a 6 minute cooldown instead of 30 minute for the duration of this event. '''Text: The newspaper event is here! For the duration of this event the cool down for placing free ads in your roadside shop is only 6 minutes. The newspaper will also refresh more frequently. Now get out there and sell, Sell, SELL!!! Global Events This section is in desperate need of reorganization. Several global events are missing from this article. You can help by expanding it. Global Events are special events which first appeared in the first Halloween Update. In each, players must work together to help the Mayor in 5-staged events. Current: Valentine's Day 2014 The current event, players are required to donate cookies for valentine's day. * Milestone 1: 5 cookies * Milestone 2: 15 cookies * Milestone 3: * Milestone 4: * Milestone 5: Halloween 2013 47,000,000 pies - ''We did it!!'' at 28 October, 2013, 22:33 UTC The second global event, Halloween 2013 saw players contributing through giving pumpkin pies to the mayor. The 2nd global event goal saw all global players attempting to give a total of 47,000,000 pumpkin pies for 5 diamonds. The first milestone was 6 pumpkin pies (gift: a decoration), the second 14 (gift: a decoration), the third 27, the fourth 48 (I think), and the fifth 77 pies. Gifts are random. (I got 5 axes for the first, decorations for the second and third, 10 axes for the fourth.) Gallery Event Board blank.JPG|The Event Board's user interface when blank. Event Board Visitor Bonus.JPG|The Event Board's user interface (UI) when the visitor bonus occurs. Event Board Newspaper Ad.JPG|The Event Board's UI when the Newspaper Ad event occurs. Notes Category:Game Features Category:Farm Building